


elijah & chloe drabble | late night thoughts

by milkseal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkseal/pseuds/milkseal
Summary: chloe examines her life with the millionaire tech creator and debates choices she has never before considered.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 3





	elijah & chloe drabble | late night thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble!! drabbles are all i post... whoops.

human au!elijah & chloe drabble: exploring chloe's loneliness and depression beside a sleeping elijah kamski. 

she watched him sleep, a babysitter checking for rapid blinking or giggling. a caretaker awaiting heavy breathing or sweating. a lover simply admiring defined cheekbones and soft lips, cracking at the breaths of a sleeping man. their relationship dynamic twisted with every conversation, yet on the pages it appeared so simple, so sweet. a billionaire tech genius and his beautiful young lover, a flower that would never wither. happiness couldn't be defined, emotions swirling with uncertainty. on the surface she believed she was happy, after all she had everything a woman could ask for. money, love and fame. materialistic and she didn't care about the money, elijah was who she cared for. interviews, cocky and proud - a mask as everyone expected, a billionaire with the stereotypical personality. behind their closed doors, emotional, overbearing, clingy. media portrays them as the perfect couple and even now, one awake and one asleep on the bed - they looked so peaceful, a couple in love. a snapshot, picturing comforts and affirmations before peacefully falling adrift as the blonde ran her fingers through his dark hair. no, that wasn't true at all. moments before, a cold atmosphere filled the bedroom, unsettled tension as the two stood staring at eachother across the room. 

“you think i'm not good enough, i'm not good enough for you am i? i mean what more do you want? i give you everything.” 

“I never said that, elijah. please stop twisting my words, it's not fair. and besides, what you give me does not determine my happiness.” 

“WHY NOT? money, fame, modelling, any dress you could want—” 

“not every woman wants a modelling job and a pretty dress.” 

“THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” 

cold tension, goosebumps on raised skin. clambering onto the bed, crawling up like a toddler throwing a tantrum that eventually led to sleep lead them back to the first position. watching him sleep, now he was at rest - finally. the yelling had stopped, she laid beside him expression melancholy, debating plans she had never considered. 

maybe she should drive away and never look back.


End file.
